things of past, present, and future
by duskks
Summary: A few moments can put your life into perspective, and it only takes one truth to realize your future. Chlollie implied. / one-shot / Tag to 'Homecoming' 10.4; Warning: contains episode spoilers.


A/N: This is a tag for 'Homecoming' 10.4. Contains one semi-spoilers, so if you haven't watched it and don't want to know what it is, don't read. Enjoy:)

**__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Things of Past, Present, and Future**

She stood in her apartment looking at the calendar which had tomorrow's date circled reminding her that it was their 5 year High School reunion. A small tug pulled at her heartstrings, she hadn't exactly made plans to go but she liked having the option nonetheless. There was something she had been sure of though, it was that she would've taken Oliver with her if in fact she would've gone.

Smallville High held so many different memories, some good, others not so pleasant but still they were all a part of her, of what had helped her grow into the person she was today.

She sighed, started to walk towards her bedroom when she cast a glance at the clock and noticed it was 8:00pm. _Still early, _she thought. Then an idea popped into her head as she entered her room. Heading straight towards her closet she opened the doors and pulled out a small black chest from inside. She flipped the top opened and pulled out a wig, walked towards her vanity mirror and sat on the chair in front of it. She pinned up her blonde hair and put on the raven mass of long hair, then put on blue eye contacts. It was dark out and chances were that no one would notice her but she wasn't going to take the risk, especially now that her plan was coming along the way she wanted too.

She currently found herself in a rented car heading towards Smallville, she looked at the time and it read 10:00pm. She had been driving for an hour and a half now and she was mid-way into Smallville. A part of her was telling her to stop the car and make a u-turn to head back but she couldn't do it. For some reason she felt the need to go visit the school.

It was around midnight when she stood in front of the school. All these old memories flooded through her causing mixed emotions to stir within herself. She looked around making sure the lot was completely empty before breaking and entering the place.

With a small smile on her face she walked through the hallways of Smallville High again. A hint of pride swelled inside herself at the thought of all her accomplishments during that time of her life. She passed her locker, Lana's, then Pete's and Clark's on her way to the Gym. She entered and took in all the red and yellow decorations. It felt strange being there, she stood in the middle of the gym and she couldn't help remember the day Clark up and left her there but most of all she remembers the dance they shared. She shook her head and decided to leave the gym. As she continued to walk down the halls she couldn't help but stop, turn around and look behind her, she could picture Pete yelling out for her to stop so they could walk to class together. She took in a shaky breathe and continued to walk down the halls. When she reached the staircase she stopped and remembered the time Lana went all ninja chick on her and tried to kill her, she snickered at the memory and replaced it with one of both of them walking down the steps talking animatedly about things.

There was one place she had saved for last, The Torch. During High School it had been her whole world. It was a part of her, the part of her that sought out the truth. The part that wanted to show the world what was really out there. She looked up at her wall and noticed it was empty. The Wall of Weird, her collage of all things unknown wasn't there anymore. She looked around again and noticed that the room looked like no one really used it anymore; she couldn't help but frown at this. She spotted a computer at the far end of the room and walked towards it and turned it on.

It was easy to decipher the password; she accessed the school website and clicked on the School Newspaper link. She couldn't stop the grin that worked its way to her face. The Wall of Weird had gone… viral. She scrolled down the website page and found what she was looking for. She took out her phone and typed in the number before turning off the computer. She looked around the room again and realized how much she really wanted to share this part of her past with Oliver. She sighed deeply and walked towards the door but before walking out of the room she stopped, looked over her shoulder taking it all in for one last time then turned off the lights. She closed the door behind her and stood again in the hallways taking in a deep breath as she headed towards the exit.

Once outside she stared at it one more time and walked away. As she was walking towards her car she stopped when she passed the football field. One last memory came to her; it was of Lois and Clark. She couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Lois only showed up to school five days and also managed to submerge Clark in water. She smiled at the thought that even then she knew something was there between those two.

It was the next day and she had decided to travel to Metropolis and stay hidden for the next 24 hours. Tomorrow was a big day and she didn't want to miss it, even if he didn't know she would be there.

She had a feeling that Lois and Clark would be at the reunion and she knew what awaited Clark there, she had seen that part after all. She spent most of her time watching the news, that's pretty much all she did these days. She looked at the clock and figured the reunion was probably over so she turned off the television and made way to the room. She had rented a room for the night. Before going to bed she grabbed her phone and sent a text to the number she had gotten off of the school website.

Glasses covered her blue eyes as she stood across the street from LuthorCorp. Today was a big day for Oliver and she knew Clark was there for moral support. She knew he was going to need it. Her throat caught with emotion at the thought of Oliver having to go through this hardship alone but it was necessary, she had seen his future and it was full of greatness.

This was for the best, of that she was sure now. Oliver was on his way of becoming one of the greatest heroes the world will ever know and have. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought, she knew, she _always_ knew he was meant for so much more.

"You've seen the future." A voice said behind her.

She knew who it was and turned around to face him. "Brainiac5. I didn't think you would still be here."

"Yeah well surprise." He eyed her curiously before speaking again. "You know how it all plays out for them, just like I do. Do you wonder Chloe, what will become of you?"

She shrugged, "I guess I die at some point." She nodded at his ring and continued, "Your Legion friends said I didn't exist so that pretty much proves my previous statement." She turned around and looked up the building again.

"It doesn't matter though, today a new era begins. The world is witnessing the birth of Superheroes and that's all I've ever wanted for Oliver and for Clark. They will lead a movement far greater than anything this world has seen. If I have to die in order to protect that and them, then I will."

When she turned back to face Brainiac5 she noticed he stepped closer to her. He looked deep into her eyes before leaning down to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock as he stepped back.

"Chloe Sullivan doesn't exist in our future, keep with the plan you have formulated and that future will come to pass," he said out loud this time.

She spared a glance at the building again but this time when she returned her gaze to her companion he wasn't there anymore. She turned and started to walk away, she needed to leave and erase all the traces that would indicate she had been here.

The helmet of fate made it impossible for her to know her future, but now she knew what was in store for her, even if it was vague she knew that plan needed to be kept in motion… Chloe Sullivan would cease to exist and she was going to make sure that happened.

After all her future held great promise if that came to pass.


End file.
